The present invention relates to an adjustable towing handle for a trunk, and particularly to a multi-position expansion handle rather than a simple structure to permit only pulling out or retracting.
Because of travel getting popular, baggage handling has been changed from carrying by hand to trunks with towing handles and wheels through the combination of push carts with trunks. These not only can carry more goods, but are also convenient and labor-saving. However, the towing handle must be longer than the trunk body to facilitate pulling, but when not in use it is often not convenient for storage. A known towing handle is shown in FIGS. 1A-1C. The towing handle comprises an inner rod 50 and an outer rod 60, with inner rod 50 containing a latch 53. The distal end of latch 53 has a thrust block 52 extendible through the inner setting hole 51 in the inner rod 50. The end of outer rod 60 has a cap 70, and the cap 70 has an outer side hole 71 in communication with outer setting hole 61. Inner rod 50 is inserted in the outer rod 60. For use, inner rod 50 is extended out of outer rod 60. When inner setting hole 51, outer setting hole 61 and outer side hole 71 are in communication, thrust block 52 can thus extend from latch 53 for contact with outer rod 60. For storage, thrust block 52 is pressed into the inner rod 50 from outer side hole 71, then inner rod 50 is retracted into the outer rod 60. The above described conventional expansion link has the following defects:
1. Either for pulling out or pushing back the inner rod 50 the user has to press down said thrust block 52 first, then pull or push the inner rod 50. Such procedure is complicated and inconvenient. PA1 2. Because the latch 53 is located in the inner rod 50 it is liable to be displaced, especially when the latch 53 undergoes elastic fatigue. Its positioning function would then become completely lost and cause structural instability. PA1 3. When the inner rod 50 is pulled out, it has to be pulled out to the distal end of outer rod 60, i.e., the inner rod 50 must be completely pulled out. This does not allow for partially pulling out according to the specific need and does not allow for random positioning, so that its user flexibility is very low. Therefore, the present invention solves the defects found in the conventional expansion link.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification together with the accompanying drawings.